Training methods, or programs, are used to improve performance in numerous endeavors, be they individual athletic endeavors with equipment (e.g., throwing, weight lifting, etc.) or individual athletic endeavors without equipment (e.g., running, jumping, swimming, etc.), team athletic endeavors (e.g., baseball, soccer, etc.), mental endeavors (e.g., IQ testing, memory recall, mental calculations, trivia games, etc.), or emotional endeavors (e.g., acting, presenting, competition, etc.). Typically, the individual trains by performing for a fixed distance or a fixed quantity. For example, a swimmer may swim for 100 meters or a runner may run for a mile or a weightlifter may bench press 250 pounds or a mathematician may calculate 100 sums or a presenter maintains a peak emotional state in the face of adversity for a fixed time. An individual repeats the fixed distances or quantities and attempts to improve the time required to travel fixed distances or complete the fixed quantity of mental calculations or achieve the emotional state during the physical and/or mental activities.